Misplacement
by WritergirlLB
Summary: People always seem to misplace things. Whether it's a 17 year old girl losing a cell phone, to the military losing a random bomb on a random deserted island. Lock, Shock, and Barrel are no exception. A Valentine's Day Special.


Misplacement Chapter 1

It's not hard to loose things in the tree house. It's big and there are lots of nooks and crannies you could hide things in.

Most of the things they lost were small. A bomb, perhaps, or an eye of newt.

But what the trio lost was so big they wondered how they lost it.

The misplacement realization began with three words.

"Where's the bathtub!?"

Barrel's chest heaved as he ran around his wooden home looking for his beloved mobile. As his lungs yelled for air Barrel stopped.

Tears welt in his eyes as he realized the truth. His precious bathtub was gone.

Lock and Shock were looking for their way of transportation too. The two looked in Oogie's lair and all around the town. The tub was nowhere in sight.

The three met together with sadness in their heart. They had some good times with that tub, and for it to disappear! That was illogical!

Ideas seemed to strike the trio.

What if it wasn't lost? What if it was stolen? Whoever took it had some guts for stealing from them!

Then again, no one had the guts to steal from them.

"How should we try and find it?" Lock asked, his voice dripping with irritation as he tried to think where their precious tub could be.

"Maybe we should retrace our steps. Try and remember where we last took it." Shock, the eldest, suggested.

Barrel nodded, rubbing his eyes from his hot, wet tears.

The last time they remembered using the tub was to go pranking in the other worlds.

Luckily, they only went into three worlds. That narrowed it down quite a bit.

"Alright." Lock said, sitting on the floor in a circle with Shock and Barrel. "We went to Easter Town, Valentine's Day Town-"

Shock almost barfed at all the pink and red colors she saw there. The memory was sickening.

"And Thanksgiving Town." Lock finished.

Barrel hoped it was in Thanksgiving Town. He didn't want any of the other holiday's residence decide to decorate his tub to make it more fluffy and cheery. He could see the little ribbons and bows and eggs filled to the brim in his tub that will rot and make it smell. He didn't want it over flowing in roses either.

Talking a long walk, the three trick-or-treaters finally found the circle of doors.

Lock cringed his nose in disgust at the Valentine's Day door before commenting.

"Doesn't even look like a human heart."

"Let's go to Thanksgiving Town first and save the worst for last." Shock decided.

Opening the turkey shaped door, the three stepped inside and closed their eyes.

* * *

They didn't know what went wrong. Maybe it was with the Native Americans. They didn't seem to be very happy about them looking around their village. Most of them remembered the trio for burning down a few houses before.

Also the three let out the years supply in turkeys and everyone had to find all of them.

Speaking of turkeys, Barrel took the liberty to try and ride one and it ended with a riot of angry turkeys.

The three stood panting on the outskirts of the town. They've managed to lose the trace of the angry feathered friends.

"Ok it's not here." Lock said.

"No duh." Shock retorted.

"Well let's try and for Easter before we have to go to-" Lock barfed in his mouth a little. "Let's hope it's in Bunny Vil."

The three set off deep in the woods to find the circle of trees.

* * *

This could not get any worse. If there was such a thing as 'Death by eatable marshmallow bunnies' Lock, Shock, and Barrel would have been the first.

It was Lock's idea to look in the bunny farm.

The three walked to a large bed barn. Opening the large wooden door in the candy coated land; they came to the sight of millions of sugary, chewy baby bunnies.

Lock and Shock pushed ahead of the bunnies and looked for the tub. Barrel picked up a pink marshmallow bunny.

The sprinkle bunny eye looked at Barrel with fear and curiosity. Barrel licked his lips as he opened his mouth. The bunny made a loud squeak.

There was silence.

"Barrel, did you-?" Lock asked, pointing at the bunny.

Barrel nodded, putting the bunny down.

"Run." Shock whispered as they heard thumping in the distance. They heard an all too familiar war horn and they ran out.

"RUN!"

The three tripped and tumbled as the giant bunny and chick army ran and tried to get them.

Finding a large, hollow log, the three piled inside. They stayed deathly silent as the army passed.

"The coast is clear." Barrel said peeping his head out of the log.

The three climbed out and Barrel sighed.

"Looks like there's only one place left it could be."

Shock held her stomach.

"I think I'm going to get sick..."

* * *

Pink, pink, pink.

Pink was the most disgusting color ever... Or in Shock's opinion.

Red hearts and half naked babies. Chocolate and flowers. Cheesy cards, and as they feared, their tub.

It didn't look like their tub; the residence in the pink and red world took the liberty of washing the tub. Pink ribbons were taped the edges and little hearts were glued to the sides.

Barrel fell to his knees and tears fell down his face.

"We're too late! It's ruined!"

Shock and Lock comforted their youngest cohort and placed him in the tub.

"Alright, let's go home."

* * *

It took a long time but they finally did it. They turned the tub to its old grimy self.

They burned the decorations and buried the tub in dirt for a day and it looked good as old.

Barrel was depressed the rest of that day. But when the tub was presented to him, he was as happy as he was on last Halloween.

People always seem to misplace things. Whether it's a 17 year old girl losing a cell phone, to the military losing a random bomb on a deserted island.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel are no exception.

...

Happy Valentines Day. I thought I would write a Valentines Day story. At Michelle's my brother saw a mini glass tub filled with shampoos, and pink stuff and said it looked like Lock, Shock, and Barrels and thats how this story was born.

Review, favorite, follow, enjoy.

~WritergirlLB


End file.
